The major overall objective of this program is to study families with children believed to have varying degrees of risk for later mental disorder as well as for intermediate outcomes (assessed in terms of degrees of competence versus psychiatric dysfunction). Risk for dysfunction in these children is based upon the diagnosis of a serious mental disorder that has required hospitalization in at least one parent; alternative risk indices based upon deviant family communication patterns also are being studied and can be compared with parental diagnosis as a risk variable. The vulnerability of the children was assessed during the initial evaluations with psychophysiologic measures, psychological tests, and clinical studies, both current and historical. During the past year, 34 families participated (or are now involved in) our 3-year followup. This brings the total followup to 94 families as of 9/1/79. Five additional families who had move out of town were located and have agreed to participate in any feasible manner. Thus far 88 percent of the 113 families contacted have agreed to participate in the followup. During the coming year, analysis of data from the initial evaluation and the completion of followup data collection will occupy major attention in this program. Analysis and interpretation of data across substudies are now of special interest. For example, study of the relationship between diagnostic data about the parents will be compared with family interaction measures as predictors of school performance, child psychophysiologic indices, and psychological test measures of the children.